New Play Toy
by Kajune
Summary: Hisoka was feeling very bored, but after seeing a familiar face, he finally realized that he had a new play toy. Hisoka X Illumi


**Title **: New Play Toy

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including Hunter X Hunter.

**Genre** : Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. OCness.

**Summary **: Hisoka was feeling very bored, but after seeing a familiar face, he finally realized that he had a new play toy. Hisoka X Illumi

* * *

**Author's Note : **This is my very first Hunter X Hunter story, so if I made any mistakes please tell me.

* * *

Hisoka could see how quickly all his joy was drained out from the world. The once maturing Gon that he would love to fight again, lost his will to explore and stayed with his father all the time. His best friend did just the same, and unlike his brothers he did not bother being anywhere near his family.

With them out of the picture, even with the Spiders still hanging about, Hisoka felt that he was missing something.

Enjoyment, that was something he would always get when he was around Gon, wether it was during the Hunter's examination, fighting in front of millions, or playing volley ball. Something interesting would always pop up and that makes him very happy.

It was gone now, all those intense feelings.

So he dragged himself to a nearby town, only to encounter a man who's face had pins allover. He knew who that was and believed that this person, the emotionless assassin, would bring back some enjoyment. The person exited a shop and continued walking the same direction as Hisoka, clearly not knowing that he was standing right there, with lips in the form of a smirk.

Since he was bored out of his mind, he decided to do something bold and ran right up to the clueless male before pulling out a pin from his head. This caused the other to come to a stand still and turn round, a bit surprised to see that the impolite person was Hisoka.

They looked at each other for a short moment, before another hand reached out and pulled another pin. Not long and that hideous mask would be gone, revealing a more, good-looking one. When he saw Illumi hold up four pins in between each of his fingers, Hisoka moved his hands as quickly as he could to remove the pins from the other's head and dodge incoming ones at the same time.

Not long before the smooth black hair came flowing out from the back of the younger male's head, and although he showed no emotion, one can see that he was pissed off. Illumi, despite knowing that they were being watched by quite a few people, attacked Hisoka with his pins again and this time with more speed and pins. It was useless, his actions, because Hisoka had grown stronger and easily managed to grab his wrists and squeeze them tightly.

The two exchanged glances before a leg went shooting up between the man's thighs, forcing him to release Illumi, who had just been hired to do a mission, run off to finish it. Hisoka collapsed onto his knees for a brief moment before holding up a few cards, and tossed them at his prey. Illumi, who was very aware of the other's ability, sensed the flying cards in time to dodge them, only allowing them to slice a bit of his hair.

He stood still, now eyeing the smiling man with his black eyes. Neither were going to give up just yet, but with the time limit on Illumi's side he really needed to finish this quick or not fight at all. That way would of been more safer and the fight, might turn out one-sided for Hisoka. If so, he must stop. Fighting a losing battle was stupid.

With no other choice, Illumi ran into a hotel that was right next to him, only to have Hisoka follow just as he expected. He forced himself into a room on the fifth floor, and locked the door once he was inside. The room was empty, implying that no one was renting it.

Illumi quickly regretted just standing in the middle of the room when the door was knocked down, revealing the held up foot belonging to a delighted-looking Hisoka. "There's no use, you cannot escape from me. Illumi."

Said assassin pouted slightly, unsatisfied with what he just heard. Although it was true, someone as cold as him and as proud as him would never admit that. Hisoka knew Illumi well enough to understand what he was feeling, and in order to prevent the pins the other was now holding from hurting him, he quickly charged at Illumi and forced him onto the bed, before pinning him down.

No matter how hard he struggled, the red-haired man's grip would not loosen and he was completely...stuck. The soft smile soon turned into a smirk when Hisoka got the impression that the still person had given up, much to his satisfaction.

He didn't know why, but Illumi was turning him on. Although he looked more like a lifeless puppet than a handsome knight, he still looked charming and the sweet smell of his hair only drew him closer to the other's face. His eyes were like a black hole, but they also made him look kind of cute. Nothing about him didn't seem to please Hisoka, and before he knew it, their lips were touching.

The moment was intense, and their bodies were on fire. Illumi, the one who lacked any emotion had a voice that sung the most beautiful moans. His delicate body reacted wonderfully and it felt like it was melting under the soft and sometimes rough touches of the older male. Hisoka didn't allow one part of the younger male's body to be untouched, not tasted and not kissed. He wanted this person entirely, even if he had to use force.

He tasted delicious, like a juicy fruit that was so his type. He was also skilled, which only provoked him into wanting him more. The hair was insanely addictive, as he couldn't keep his nose away from it, nor his lips and hands that loved to play with it. While his own, dyed hair kept getting pulled viciously by the younger male's hands. He knew that if he moved too fast, those vicious nails would pop out and probably kill him.

Just like how many others suffered under the attack of those nails.

Both moaned when Hisoka released inside of Illumi. Their bodies were soaked in sweat, while Illumi also had a bit more saliva on him, as well as hickeys. The young assassin, felt completely tired and wanted to rest. Hisoka wouldn't mind if he did, as long as he removed that pin from his face as he tried to cuddle him as he drifted off to Dream Land.

When he was asleep, Hisoka, also feeling tired, managed to hug him tightly.

After that, Hisoka finally found the perfect play toy to keep him happy, just as long as his family doesn't find out or the news doesn't reach the young and sweet Gon. Tonight they shall sleep, peacefully, and tomorrow, the magician will have more plans up his sleeves.

He smirked at the thought.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
